


Hallway Etiquette

by Ercasse



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Managing Director at Marukawa Publishing, Isaka Ryuichiro, has a lot on his plate. His company are hosting a party in honor of bestselling author Usami Akihiko and Ryuichiro is hoping to keep the guy's relationship under wraps. Easier said than done when you're own heart is bleeding all the while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic descriptions of male on male sex. Please don't read it if this isn't your thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. But DAMN are they fun to play with!
> 
> Notes: I was recently re-watching Junjou Romantica when I saw this link to a 'similar series' called 'Sekai ichi hatsukoi'. To my utter delight, I found myself immersed once more in the drama that unfolds around those involved with Marukawa Publishing.
> 
> Spoilers for the show, especially SIH season 2, ep 6, though I have re-invented and messed around with the timeline a little. Here, Isaka and Asahina never had the heart to heart as 22 - 23 year olds that takes place before the events of both series. Asahina is always so calm and collected and reserved...so I also wanted to mess around with that idea a little...
> 
> Some Japanese has been thrown in for good measure. (I guess that's what you get for watching 48 subbed episodes in pretty much one big hit :S ). Translations at the bottom of the page.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think - I had tons of fun writing this!

Isaka Ryuichiro lit a cigarette and inhaled slowly. His blue-grey eyes were still on the boy’s retreating figure. It was true then. This unremarkable university student was far more than Usami Akihiko’s flatmate. As he’d expected, the boy had flat-out denied Isaka’s thinly veiled suggestions as to their living arrangements.

The brat was no slouch in the brains department, though. He’d quickly caught the warning in Isaka’s words. The MD had thought his allusion to causing future trouble for Akihiko was a particularly nice touch, if he did say so himself.   

The elevator arrived, taking the boy back up to the party being held in his lover’s honour. Isaka let him go.

As Ahikiho’s brother’s best friend, it was really none of his business - though he’d love nothing more than to tease the bastard about it. But as Managing Director at Marukawa Publishing, it was an inconvenience Ryuuichiro could ill afford.

Moving literary product was his top priority, and though he suspected some of “Usami-Sensei’s” fangirls might be more than happy to speculate what their favourite author got up with his new male lover – ultimately it would hurt Usami’s, and therefore Marukawa’s reputation if the news went public. He could just imagine the looks he’d get from the award nomination committee. And it was too hard to predict how it would affect book sales.

Isaka ground the cigarette butt out in the white sand of a nearby basin and pulled out his cell phone. He opened up the contacts and scrolled through; his finger hovered over the button for a moment or two. He didn’t want to do this. Didn’t want to have to hear that voice. _Get a grip, Isaka._ He chided himself. _You’re on the clock tonight, and you need his help. You can have a breakdown later. Preferably in the privacy of your hotel room. Alone. With lots of alcohol._

Resolutely, he pressed the call button. He didn’t doubt for a minute that the man would pick up. He was too much of a professional to ignore – 

//Moshi moshi?//

_Asahina, please talk to me. Please don’t hate me._

 “Asahina. The kid’s heading up now. Make sure he doesn’t spend any time in the spotlight with our famous author.”

He disconnected without waiting for an acknowledgement. There. Mission accomplished like the mature adult he was. Never mind that his heart was pounding like he’d ran up the fire stairs to personally deliver the message. Ryu placed his free hand to his heart, silently willing it to stop racing.

_Stupid. Why did I have to go and ruin everything?_

Isaka forced his thoughts back to a safer topic. What was next on his list?

Then he smiled, as he remembered his best friend was also staying at the hotel. He began typing.

_“Haru. Thought you might want to know that the loudmouth brat is staying in room 8010 with your brother. Romantic, ne?”_

There. That should shake things up a bit. Isaka felt a moment’s satisfaction. He knew he could count on the Usami brothers’ ongoing rivalry to do the rest.

Ryuichiro caught an elevator and pressed the level for the function room. Time to rub elbows with some more guests. Since he’d scored an empty lift, he took a moment to straighten his tie and smooth his chin-length chestnut hair.

“Ready or not, here I come!” He chirped, deliberately striking a manga-esque victory pose.

_Ready or not, indeed._

 

0o0o0

 

Hours later Isaka nabbed a half-empty champagne and downed the contents, intending to place the glass within easy reach of the function staff who’d swarmed the room en mass as soon as the party had formally concluded.

That _teme_ Akihiko had slunk out of the party too early for his liking, but at least he’d made a speech – and Isaka had had quite a lot of promising conversations with others in the publishing industry and beyond. The young MD had made an impromptu speech to his staff, congratulating them before telling them he’d fire anyone who came into work before two pm the following day. They’d all worked so hard to make this night a success, Isaka figured they deserved some down time.

Spying an ice bucket containing two full bottles of white, Isaka decided not to surrender his glass. Instead, he hefted the vessel and tucked it in the crook of an arm. Alcohol was alcohol, right? The brunet had been dying for a drink all night, but hadn’t trusted his ability to stop once he’d started. Getting smashed in front of tonight’s crowd was not an option. And now he had some catching up to do.

He wondered if Haru had managed to ‘bump’ into the brat this evening. He hoped so. That would _really_ piss the younger Usami off. He fished around for his room key and swiped the card against the electronic reader.

Isaka immediately rid himself of his jacket and tie, loosening the top few buttons of his shirt before falling on the lounge in relief. Thank god it was over. He opened the first bottle and poured until his glass was almost full to the brim.

“Congratulations, Isaka Ryuichiro, for such excellent comportment this evening.” He toasted himself, mockingly. And drank.

 

0o0o0

 

_Three weeks earlier._

_Asahina stood in front of Isaka, his palm to the younger man’s forehead. Ryu froze at the unexpected contact._

_“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

_“Oi, I’m not some kid with a temperature, Asahina, I’m fine. Just overworked is all.” He’d griped at the man, shaking inwardly. //Please stop touching me, please stop touching me... I can’t - //_

_The taller man clearly didn’t believe him, for he knelt next to the chair Isaka was occupying and idly smoothed a stray hair away from Ryu’s forehead._

_Isaka shut his eyes, not willing to meet the man’s gaze any more. Why couldn’t he just leave Isaka be? Didn’t Asahina realise what he was doing to him? His skin was suddenly burning where the older man’s hand rested. //If only you would look at me with a lover’s eyes…//_

_“Ryuichiro?...”_

_That did it. The little control that Isaka had been clinging to for years suddenly vanished. Grabbing a fistful of the man’s shirt, Ryu yanked him forward and crushed their lips together._

_The tall blond made a startled sound, muffled by Isaka’s mouth as the brunet determinedly sought to deepen the contact._

_Then Asahina shoved him away. Their breaths came in short gasps as they stared at each other. Isaka felt his heart seize at the hurt in his best friend’s light brown eyes. //No.//_

_“Asahina –“_

_He wanted to throw himself on the ground and plead with the man, to tell Kaoru that he’d loved him, that he would accept whatever the blond would give him. Even if the answer was friendship._

_“Why?” the other man’s eyes darkened in anger. “You’re always causing nothing but trouble for me!”_

_What? No! Asahina – I – “_

_Asahina’s phone rang. Isaka’s eyes widened in disbelief as he realised the man was going to take the call._

_“Asahina!”_

_“Moshi moshi…..hai…..hai…..I understand….”_

_“ASAHINA!” Ryu bellowed at him. How could the man answer his cell at a time like this?_

_“…I’ll be over right away….”_

_The blond disconnected, not looking at Isaka._

_“That was your father – “_

_“Fuck it, Asahina! LOOK AT ME!” he demanded._

_The man complied, turning to give him a level look. As if he were humouring a small child’s tantrum._

_“Your father is expecting me.”_

_Years’ worth of pain suddenly bubbled to the surface._

_“Fine! Go crawl to my father then! Does he need his arse wiped? Or – “_

_Crack! Isaka’s cheek suddenly bloomed with pain. And then he realised. Asahina had hit him. How dare he! Ryu felt his own anger rise, black and ugly and vengeful._

_Brown eyes widened, as if the blond was also shocked by his actions. He moved forward, reaching out to the brunet._

_“Ryuichiro-sama..” he began._

_“Get out! If you hate being here that much, go and be my dad’s secretary!”_

_“When did I say I hated it here?” Asahina yelled right back at his younger boss._

_“I don’t need your help.” Isaka spat out. He wanted to take the words back as soon as he’d said them. Wanted to die. //What the hell am I saying?//_

_“If I leave, I think you will be more inconvenienced than you realise.”_

And then he’d said it. One small word.

“Leave.”

And Asahina had.

 

0o0o0

 

Isaka decided he needed to clear his head. He’d finished one bottle and decided that alcohol wasn’t going to be of any help tonight – or rather today, given that it was already six in the morning. Maybe he’d take a stroll outside, grab something to eat and then start pouring coffee down his throat until he felt there was a remote chance he’d be able to front up to work.

Grabbing a jacket, his wallet and keys, he let himself out of the room and pressed the elevator button.

“Let go of me!” a voice hissed quietly.

Isaka paused, looking about curiously.

“Hanase yo!” The voice was coming from the end of the corridor, where the fire-stairs and staff elevator were discretely tucked away around the corner.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” He whispered to himself. It was none of his business. He wasn’t going to interfere –

A sharp slap; followed by the sound of scuffling. And something spilling.

“Kuso. This is a stupid idea.” Ryu muttered to himself, as his long legs covered the distance easily.

Two hotel staff members had spilled out of the elevator – literally. A collection of mops, brooms and empty buckets lay strewn on the ground, along with an overturned cart, which prevented the lift doors from closing.

The older man was red-faced as he gripped the arm of his younger colleague. The other’s uniform was sopping wet, suggesting he’d either been extremely unlucky or the target of a deluge. Neither noticed Ryu’s arrival.

“One more chance, boy. I won’t be making this offer again.” The man growled.

“I don’t care who you are! You can’t just go around harassing – “

“One word. Just _one_ word to the right people and you’ll never get a job again.”

Isaka’s eyes homed in on the older man’s name tag. _This was one of the hotel’s managers?_ Apparently the man thought he’d won the argument, for he moved in, closing the distance between their heads.

“Fuck you!” the boy spluttered and jerked his head forward, his brow connecting with the manager’s nose.

The older man howled; his other hand balled into a fist.

Isaka took action. He reached an arm out and knocked at the wall lightly.

“Konbanwa.” He drawled.

The two figures froze for a moment, looking at their sudden audience in shock. The manager released the boy’s arm as if suddenly burnt.

“Ah….Mr Isaka…” the man’s eyes widened as he recognised Ryu.

“Yoshida, wasn’t it?”

“Ah, actually it’s Yamada, sir.”

“You’ll be pleased to know that our party tonight was a big success.” Isaka continued, ignoring the man completely.

“…I see.”

By the look of confusion on the buffoon’s face, he wasn’t sure what to make of the small talk. _Good._

“I rather like this venue. I was just saying to myself earlier, ‘Isaka, you should hold all of Marukawa’s future book launches and parties at the Teito Hotel.’ It’s convenient, well-known and has an excellent reputation.”

He paused.

“I am starting to doubt my decision though. Imagine what our guests would say if they stumbled upon such a sketchy situation.”

The boy’s accusing, violet eyes were piercing in their intensity. _He thinks I’m warning him to keep this quiet._ The manager must have made a similar deduction for he relaxed and said –

“Apologies, sir. This opportunistic brat will be dismissed immediately -”

“Actually, I was more worried about you, Yamada.” He smirked. “Imagine the Teito heirs’ shock when they discover that one of their esteemed night managers has been using his position in such a dishonourable fashion.”

 The man paled.

Isaka’s voice was as quiet and smooth as steel. “Now you can report yourself to your superiors immediately. Tell them you’ve got terminal cancer. That you’re moving to London. Hell, tell them whatever you like.”

“Or I can do it for you first thing tomorrow morning when I have my meeting with your boss-lady. And you can bet there won’t be a happy ending in my story.”

The man shouldered him aside angrily, but made no move to lay a hand on the brunette. So Isaka let him retreat to the main elevators.

Ryu’s turned his attention to the young man.

“Hajimemashite, I’m Isaka Ryuichiro. Nice to meet you.” he bowed slightly and produced a business card from his pocket.

“Hajimemashite. Kudo Hideki.” The boy introduced himself politely in response, taking the man’s business card with both hands.

“Now that you know I’m not a creepy stranger, let me lend you a fresh change of clothes.”

“I appreciate it, but –“

“Nonsense! My room’s only three doors away and I have way too many clothes since I wasn’t sure what I’d be wearing to the party.”

Isaka subtly steered the boy down the hallway as he talked, forcing Kudo to either keep up with him or appear rude. The boy’s black hair was plastered to his skull and he could see goose bumps rising on his arms.

When the boy went to protest again, Isaka broke in.

“Yo, kiddo. It’s probably what? Like five degrees outside right now? You got spare clothes on you to go home in?

The boy shook his head.

“No…but…”

“Then it’s settled. Douzo.” He swiped his card and the door unlocked. Isaka bustled about the suite, turning on lights and setting the air temperature a little higher. Walking past the kitchenette he clicked the kettle and made his way to the wardrobe.

He could tell the boy was reconsidering his offer and quickly fished out a grey dress shirt, tan slacks and a black coat.

“Here. Sorry they’re so formal, but since I was only here for the party, they’re the only type of clothes I brought with me.”

The boy moved to take them but Ryu moved past him and began hanging them in the bathroom. Then he handed Kudo a towel and twisted the hot water faucet in the shower.

A wary look crossed the boy’s face.

“Ano…Isaka-san…”

“You’re freezing. And covered with dirty water. If I let you outside like that, I’ll worry you’ll catch a cold. Humour me.” He smiled sympathetically. “Everyone gets dealt a shitty night now and then. Promise I won’t add to it.”

And Isaka closed the door, giving the kid some privacy.

The brunet stared at the clock blearily, nursing a black coffee. 7.18. He was going to die at work today. Maybe he just wouldn’t go in? He sighed. Isaka had always thought being the boss meant he’d have _more_ free time, not less. What a mistake! It seemed work duties increased exponentially, based on your job title. That and the employees at Marukawa all suffered from horrid cases of presenteeism.

Then he remembered that today would be the last day Asahina was seconded to the department. Isaka’s father had insisted he keep his assistant on until the party was over, since they’d be pulling longer hours and Isaka couldn’t refute the logic. At first he’d rejoiced, thinking he’d get to speak to Asahina and clear things up with the blond – whatever it took.

But Asahina had managed to avoid being alone with Isaka the entire time, and discussed only work related matters. He’d even suspected that his assistant had deliberately packed his schedule so he had no time to gather his wits. When he’d confronted Asahina about it, the man had calmly reminded him that he’d be leaving the office soon and had wanted to ensure a smooth handover. The blond had also refused every offer of lunch, coffee, and dinner Isaka had thrown at him.

So Ryu had discussed book deals and schedules and dates with various departments, slowly dying inside. It was clear that not only had Asahina not returned Isaka’s feelings, the man was also clearly disgusted by him. _Why else would you completely freeze someone out?_ Asahina had been right when he’d said Isaka would fall apart without him. ‘Inconvenience’ was the same thing as ‘fall apart’, right?

Suddenly planting one on the older man had been a mistake. One that the brunet regretted with his entire being. He hadn’t even come out to the blond, choosing to take his frustration out on other patrons of certain clandestine clubs. It was uncomplicated. And mostly satisfying. So what if he pretended that his partner for the evening had blond hair instead of brown, or warm brown eyes instead of green? Isaka knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings for Asahina, were he to confess his secret to the other man.

The bathroom door opened and Kudo emerged, freshly dressed in Isaka’s clothes. He bowed to Isaka.

“Arigatou gozaimasu.”

Isaka waved him off easily. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Let me know if you get in trouble with the day manager over this, and I’ll put my two cents in. With as much or as little detail as you prefer, of course.”

“Actually, I’ve decided to hand in my notice.”

“Because of that jerk?”

“No, well, that too. But I’ve been thinking about it anyway. I thought I could handle working nights here and still have enough time to study. It’s not really working out though.”

“Oh. What uni?”

“Mitsuhashi. Economics.”

“This your only part time job?”

“Yeah. But I’m sure something else will come along.”

“Can you file? And read and write letters?” Isaka suddenly quizzed him.

The boy looked as him as if he were daft.

“…sure, I guess?”

“You’d be surprised how many people lack these basic skills. I happen to know someone who’s desperately looking for some part timers in our office at the moment.”

They’d made their way to the door as they spoke and Kudo had opened it, preparing to leave.

“Wait here a moment.” Ryu called to him as he disappeared back into the room.

Seconds later, Isaka was leaning against the door frame, jotting down a name and contact number on the back of another business card.

 “Here.”

“Thanks I’ll call when I’m finished here. What about the clothes?”

“Keep them.”

“I couldn’t. I’ll wash them and return them to you.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever kiddo. Ja na.” He bid him goodbye, turning to head back inside.

“Sorry, Sir!” the boy suddenly exclaimed and Isaka looked back to see Kudo bowing slightly to the man he’d almost careened into. His heart skipped a few beats as he looked up into the surprised face of Asahina Kaoru, neatly dressed; briefcase in hand.

“Think nothing of it, I am also at fault for not paying enough attention.” Asahina responded smoothly, nodding slightly to the boy, who then neatly side stepped him and hastened away.

Isaka’s eyes widened as he realised what this must look like. Could the guy have picked a worse time to come past? Still, this was probably his last chance to corner the man.

“Oi, Asahina!”

“Please consider the other guests, Isaka-san” the blond responded, already heading for the elevators.

Isaka marched after him, and grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. He dragged his assistant across the threshold before the other had realised what he was about. Ryu slammed the door, barring the entry with his body. Asahina _would_ hear him out whether he liked it or not.

“Fuck the neighbours.” He spat, suddenly feeling the anger that had been simmering under the surface these past three weeks.

 “I really don’t have time - ”

“No! You are going to listen to me!”

“You’re not five anymore Isaka-san. Tantrums don’t become you.” The blond reprimanded him sharply.

“If I’m acting like a five year old, it’s your fault! You’ve ignored me ever since –“

Asahina finally snapped, flinging his briefcase at the nearby lounge.

“I will _not_ be the target of one of your pranks! How could you respect me so little?’ he rounded on Isaka.

“Pranks? You idiot! You think I’d do something like that on a whim? What kind of asshole do you think I am?”

“Then why the hell _did_ you do it?”

Isaka dropped his voice, throat suddenly tight with nerves.

“I…kissed you because…I’m in love with you, Asahina.”

“I see.” The man had his arms folded across his chest, face expressionless.

“Is that all you have to say? ‘I see?’ Scream at me! Backhand me again! Be disgusted! Be **something**! Are you really that cold – “

Asahina shoved him against the door and Ryu tensed, thinking the man was going to oblige him and take a swing.

“You have a funny way of showing it, Isaka! How old _was_ he?” he snarled at his young boss. “Did he let you fuck him or did you spread your legs for him?”

Isaka just stared up at him, dumfounded by the crudeness; the anger radiating from his best friend.

 “Baka yarou!” he hissed at the man. “He works at the hotel. I found him fending off advances from his disgusting excuse for a manager! In the hallway.”

Asahina remained motionless, and Isaka hastened to explain while he had the man’s attention.

“I offered him the use of the shower and some spare clothes because he’d been soaked with filthy water.”

“And the number?”

“Aikawa’s. Yesterday she practically begged me to let her hire some part-timers for the lit department. I figured the kid could use a break, and it’s not like the work’s all that hard...”

“So you’re venturing into HR now?”

“Ch’. You want to go inspect the bed sheets, detective?”  He scowled at the man.

“Good idea.”

“Ch…chotto, Asahina…what..?” he spluttered, as Asahina suddenly grabbed Isaka by the shirt collar and hauled him away from the door. The blond propelled him, staggering, into the bedroom; a final shove sending the brunet sprawling face first onto the untouched bed.

He twisted, blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Just what the fuck – mpphh” And Asahina was on him, body pinning him against the sheets, his mouth bruising against the brunet’s.

He struggled uselessly for a moment, before giving up and letting the other man have his way. A large hand raked over his chest, rubbing at Ryu’s nipples through his shirt and the brunet let out a low moan of approval at the friction.

Asahina pried his mouth open, and began to explore the inside with his tongue. He felt Kaoru tug his shirt out of his pants and push the material up to expose his stomach, then a hand slipped underneath to wander over his skin.   

Ryu felt himself completely harden in his pants in the space of a few moments, feeling almost dizzy by the intensity of emotions sweeping through him. Finally the blond released his mouth, allowing the younger man to catch his breath.

 “Who are you and what have you done with Asahina?” he demanded, the effect somewhat lessened by the breathlessness in his voice.

“Kaoru.” The other man corrected, as he meticulously unbuttoned Ryu’s shirt. “I want to hear you moan my name when I take you.” His gaze swept up and locked with Isaka’s for a moment.

Isaka just gaped at him.  

“I’ve realised something, Ryuichiro.” The blond continued, exploring Isaka’s newly exposed torso with interest.

“What’s that?” Ryu’s breath hitched as a tongue lapped at his right nipple, then bit down lightly. Isaka ran his fingers through the short blond locks, distractedly.

“I don’t want anyone else to have you. When I’m done with you, you’re going to be mine.”

Isaka’s hand grasped at the man’s shirt front blindly, snagging the blond’s tie and urging him upwards until they were nose to nose.

“Only if it works both ways. Belong to me, Kaoru?” he asked, searching the man’s face.

“Mochiron.” Heated brown eyes regarded him seriously. “I love you Ryuichiro.” 

“Oh.” He murmured, gasping as Asahina’s hand rubbed him through his dress pants, driving most thoughts right out of his head. He parted his legs invitingly, wordlessly urging the man to continue.

“Is that all you have to say?” The blond teased.

His belt was worked open, then Asahina’s hand was inside his pants, kneading Isaka’s cock firmly. Ryu let out a moan as he was fondled for a moment or two, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Ryu murmured to the other man, trailing kisses along his jaw.

“Hai.”

And then the hand was gone. Ryu blinked, opening his mouth to protest. Asahina had moved back sightly and was in the process of getting rid of his shirt.

Ryu sat up and helped the taller man strip, pulling at his clothes impatiently while Kaoru did the same to him; both ending up naked a few moments later. Asahina gave Isaka no time to admire the blond’s nudity; pushing him back down onto the blankets and settling between the brunet’s legs, deliberately rubbing their swollen lengths together. They moaned in concert at the delicious contact.

“So bossy.” Ryu chided the other man, wrapping his legs around the blond, bringing them closer together. He ran his hands over the taller man’s back, happy to finally be able to touch the object of his fantasies.

“You’ll live.” Asahina responded confidently before kissing the smaller man deeply. He could feel the blond’s mouth curve upwards against his own, and Ryu nipped at his lips in punishment.

“Ah, ah. That’s not very nice.” Kaoru moved to nuzzle his throat and ear, before biting the lobe.

Isaka hissed.

“Besides. I think you like it.” The blond murmured directly into his ear, before taking the abused part into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Warm hands moved down between them and Ryu’s response died in his throat as Kaoru began to pump him steadily, while his tongue sought entry to his mouth once more and began to assert his dominance.

Ryu began to pant into the older man’s mouth as Asahina’s hand began to move a little faster, the other hand reaching behind his balls to press a finger into him.

“Kaoru….” He whined, wriggling at little, trying to coax the man to move faster.

His mouth was roughly taken again, and he could only sob and clutch at the man as Asahina set the pace; slowly working him. A second finger was pushed into him and the blond began to scissor his fingers inside Isaka, stretching him open. The fingers soon began a thrusting motion in and out; keeping in time with Asahina’s pulls on his dick.

“Please….Kaoru….” he moaned loudly, too far gone to care what he sounded like.

“Yes, Ryu?” came the infuriatingly smug response.

“Kaoru!” he half whimpered, half growled at the man.

“What do you want, Ryu?” Asahina’s tongue did a wet slide along his jawline.

“Make me come! Fuck me!” Isaka cried out desperately.

Asahina chuckled, but his hands sped up obligingly.

“..want you…inside..”

“Soon enough, lover. But first I want to hear you moan my name when you peak.” The blond murmured to him, kissing him heatedly.

Asahina’s words went straight to his cock, and the man’s skilled hands had him writhing and crying out. He came hard, moments later, sobbing the man’s name helplessly as the blond milked his seed from him.

“Very pretty.” Kaoru praised Isaka as his involuntary trembling slowed and stopped. Asahina manoeuvred the brunet’s legs until they rested on the older man’s shoulders, and Ryu lay there dazed while Asahina coated his erection with Isaka’s fluids.

He tensed slightly when he felt the head of Kaoru’s cock nudge at his entrance, then begin to bury itself inside his ass. Everything seemed doubly sensitive after his orgasm, and he could only gasp and shiver as Asahina slid into him, seating himself fully.

The blond remained still for a few moments, then began a slow, sliding rhythm. Exhausted, Isaka gave himself up to the other’s pleasure; head resting on a pillow, eyes closed.

“You’re not going to sleep on me are you?” Asahina wondered, his thrusts coming faster now as his passion mounted.

“Iie.” The brunet gazed up at his lover, reaching out to brush strands of sweat dampened hair from the man’s face.

“I’d rather stay…in this moment…with you...” he whispered, flushing slightly at the sappiness of his words.

Asahina simply turned his head and pressed a kiss to the man’s wrist. “Suki desu, Ryuichiro.”

And Isaka felt the man go rigid above him and spill himself deeply in Ryu’s body.

 

0o0o0

 

Isaka dozed, basking in the softness of the blankets, and the feeling of Asahina’s arms around him. He could quite happily stay like this forever.

“Ryu.” Came a soft murmur from his bedmate.

“Hmmm?”

“We’ve got about fifteen minutes before we need to check out.”

“Okay.” The brunet murmured agreeably, curling deeper into the man’s arms and sighing contentedly.

“Hey!”

He growled unhappily, flinging a hand out blindly until he found the landline perched on the nightstand and grabbed the handset. He pushed it towards the older man, moving his arm back under the sheets when he felt Asahina take the machine.

“Tell them we’ll check out tomorrow.” He murmured into the man’s chest.

He felt more than heard Kaoru chuckling. But the man didn’t scold him. Isaka listened as buttons were pressed and a dial tone could be heard faintly.

“…Yes. Mr Isaka would like to extend his stay until tomorrow morning........No, I’m his assistant……..Yes, that’s fine. Thankyou.”

“Problem?”

“Iie. It’s fine.”

Then Isaka opened both eyes to look up at his partner. “But you’re not.” He said suddenly.

“Not what?”

“My assistant anymore. Today’s your last day…..”

Asahina leaned over him for a moment, getting rid of the phone in his hands, then ran a palm down the brunet’s back.

“Wonder what your father’s going to think when I tell him I’ve changed my mind.” He mused to the other man.

Ryu rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t worry about it. He’ll probably blame me anyway.”

“Good point.” Asahina agreed, then yawned. “By the way then boss, I’m not coming in to work today.”

“Noted.”

Isaka curled himself into the man once more and was asleep seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab list -  
> (disclaimer. My limited Japanese is a result of all the hours I've spent watching anime and therefore I'd take the below with a grain of salt ^_^)
> 
> moshi moshi – hello (when answering the telephone)  
> teme - bastard  
> hai – yes  
> hanase-yo – let go  
> kuso – dammnit, shit  
> konbanwa – good evening  
> Hajimemashite – how do you do  
> douzo – go ahead  
> ano - umm  
> arigatou gozaimasu – thank you  
> ja na– see ya  
> baka yarou - bastard  
> ch’ – a sound like tsk.  
> chotto matte – wait, hold on, etc  
> mochiron – of course  
> iie – no  
> suki desu – I love you


End file.
